Leave Out All the Rest
by Lavendar26
Summary: Samatha Keller is a civilian pathologist who has come aboard the Starship Enterprise via recommendation Spock Prime. She doesn't know why she was reccomended for this mission & what Spock Prime meant that she will understand when the time comes. Now Samatha will have to wait as she deals with flying sickness, a grumpy CMO, and a Captain who seems to know how to get into trouble
1. Chapter 1

OK before I post the first chapter of my story I though I would explain a couple of things before I get rscreamed at by the "Trekkers/Trekkies" of the Star Trek world about some of the things that might not be correct to them on the story. I did A LOT and I do mean A LOT of research on the characters from the is series, but mainly this story will be from the universe the new Star Trek movie created.

Now for one I'm a fan of Star Trek, I've watched all the movies when I grew up and watched ST::New Generation as well, but to put it bluntly I'm not a uber fan that is strickly because I'm a "Browncoat" and keep my uber alligance to one Sci-Fi show at a time LOL. That being said I spent the better half of 2 hrs looking up anything and everything I could about the color of the uniforms for each department to jobs on the Enterprise and such. So I could at least keep everyone happy and make this about as good as I can and not to piss on the HUGE fanbase that is Star Trek. I've noticed several things that are very similar to the way the US Navy runs ships so I mixed that and the Star Trek verse into this story as well, since I am afterall a former Navy Brat to a Navy Chief Petty Officer and know a little bit more about the Navy.

Hopefully you will like my story, but my character might come off as a little bit of a Mary Sue, so please if you hate Mary Sue's you don't have to read, but if you do don't FLAME me to heck in back its rather immature and after all I did warn you. I though I would give you also after this long writing a simple summery of my story before I make some finishing touches on my first chapter and post it probably tomorrow if the snow doesn't knock out my power AGAIN!

_Leave Out All the Rest_

_Samatha Inara Keller is a civilian pathologist__ who has come aboard the Starship Enterprise via recommendation from Spock Prime. She doesn't know why she was reccomended for this mission and what Spock Prime meant that she will understand when the time comes. Right now Samatha will have to wait as she deals with flying sickness, a grumpy CMO, and a Captain who seems to know how to attract trouble._


	2. Taking Chances

Looking into her microscope a slight smirk came upon her lips "Gotcha ya!" she whispered softly as she wrote her findings down on the pad beside her. Samantha Keller had finally found the molecular pattern to the tissue she had been working on for weeks and a much needed break was needed. Leaning back in her chair she let out a delightful sigh and pushed her hair out of her face, it had been a long couple of weeks and the aspect of getting to relax for while was pleasing to her, but of course it would be short lived. Hearing a slight ding of the door as her young assistant Michael walked into their shared lab with a worried look upon his face. "Ummm Dr. Keller there is a call for you on the com" stated with a slight hesitance while shifting his weight from foot to foot. Samantha had turned off the com in the lab so she wouldn't be disturbed.

"Michael what is wrong with you?" before picking up the com and noticing the face that was facing back at her and she knew right away why Michael was so antsy to come and tell her, newly divorced ex-husband was staring back at her on the comscreen with a look of utter pissyness on his usual handsome features, letting out a sigh she gave him the warmest smile she could muster "Paul what a pleasure, what may I ask are you wanting…this time?" a slight edge to her voice.

"Sam! I need to know when you are planning on moving your things out of my house so I can move back in…" he stated quite fast. It stung her little that he called the home they had shared since they married 10 yrs ago as his, but she didn't let him see.

"Listen Paul, my stuff will be gone as soon as I can, besides aren't you shacking up with Ellen, so I think you can live there a little bit longer while I remove everything else, but I have this thing called work that needs to be done and you are getting in the way of it, so if you will excuse me I need to get back to it!" before slamming down the com disconnecting the line before he could comment back, also making her assistant Michael go running out of the lab. Samantha let out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair; it took every ounce in her to talk to Paul since the divorce. It has been rough on her knowing that he was with another woman, of course he had been with that woman for about 3 yrs before she found out, but that was beside the point. He had cheated on her after all that time they had been together; they married right outside of high school at 17 yrs old. Graduated top of their classes in college, he was a Contract Engineer building Starships for Starfleet, and she was the top Molecular pathologist for Earth Center for Disease Control. They were happy until she spent more time in her lab then at home trying to understand the alien molecular tissue and disease that came across her lab from Starfleet, she knew in a little bit of way it was her fault they fell apart and he went into the awaiting arms of his assistant Ellen, but it still hurt like hell.

The Com came back to life disturbing the quiet of the lab making Samantha grab the bridge of her nose as an oncoming headache was starting to form, letting out a heated sigh she grabbed the Com "Listen Paul I told you I'm bus………"

"Excuse me Dr. Keller, but I'm not Paul…." The different tone in voice made her jump as she looked on the screen and looking back at her was old face of a Vulcan with a hint of laughter in his voice.


	3. Its not Easy Being Green

**I'm back! I know it's been a while and I haven't updated in almost going on 2 yrs, but you know having kids can do that to you. Hopefully my updates will come a little bit more frequently, but I can't promise anything.**

Standing in the Starfleet Hangar awaiting the arrival of her shuttle, Samantha sipped her coffee and sighed. She had no clue why she accepted the offer from the old Vulcan last week, but something about him made her want to say yes. Traveling on the Enterprise and actually meet the civilizations she study in her lab for years would be fascinating, an opportunity that anyone in her field would love to do, but just the thought of flying around in the vast void of nothingness with nothing, but a few inches of titanium separating her from the vacuum of deep space made her a little queasy.

"How did I talk myself into this?" she mumbles softly to herself, taking the last swig of probably the last decent cup of coffee she was going to have in a while.

She knew the answer to that question, to get away from her personnel life and the drama that was her ex-husband. Not long after the talk with Spock Prime, she had moved out of her house, well now her ex-husband's house and moved into a hotel off base from her labs. So housing was an issue and the Enterprise offered a nice place to live for at least 3 years, so she didn't have to face searching for a new home. Sam had nothing left keeping her on the planet besides her work and well her work could now be on the Enterprise.

"_Doctor Keller…Ma'm_" said a young man who looked like he was fresh out of the academy came walking up to her with a look of concern and worry. "_We should be ready to go in a couple of minutes are you ready?" _

Arching her eyebrow up and looking around noticing there was no shuttle in site "_Um where is the shuttle, how am I suppose to get on the Enterprise?_" looking at him dreading the answer.

"_Well you will be taking the transporter up…the paperwork has already gone through and you should be beamed up in a couple of minutes._" Before staring down at his clipboard and shuffling some papers around and nodding.

"_Hold up what_" pinching the bridge in her nose in frustration "_What do you mean I'm taking the TRANSPORTER!?_" her voice echoing in the hanger causing several people to look up.

Now the transporter wasn't something Sam was counting on, idea of her body being broken down to the molecular level sent through space and put back together again really didn't seem to thrill her in the slightest. Counting she had heard some pretty scary tales of things not going back where they are supposed to and one where even a dog didn't even come back, so yeah transporter was not something she wanted anything to do with.

"_Oh hell no! I'm not taking the transporter...you find another way. No you know what tell the Starfleet to shove it up…._" The boy never heard what the end of the sentence was b/c at that moment Dr. Samantha Keller was being broken down and transported to the transporter bay, but poor Montgomery Scott did.

"_Well I never heard of greeting like that before, but welcome aboard the USS Enterprise." _With a smirk grin.

Samantha Keller just looked at the Chief Engineer and as her face turned slightly ashen face

"_I think I'm going to be sick_" promptly passing out on the transporter deck.

"_Now that is a greeting I've seen before_" before calling for medical assistance on the newest crew member.


End file.
